Alice
by Chlerek
Summary: Previously known as "All mine" I just changed the name, Chloe's family needs more love...yeah that's all I got for the summary . I'm sorry it's not good so please read! PLEASEEEEEEE PLEASE PWEASE PWEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP!
1. Chapter 1

**So I was listening to "can you feel the love tonight" In japanese it's pretty good and Simba's voice is way deeper ^_^ so yeah while reading a harry/hermione story! :o I love them there my favorite! I can't stop reading them! :D so yeah and it was about how Hermione's father hates Harry and blah blah blah! though I didn't like it how the writer changed Harry appearance...I think it was a bit too punk like but eh it's cool the story was still good so yeah then I was like :O what if I make a Chloe and Derek story like this but it's there daughter ^-^...so enjoy...it took forever for thinking of a title for this story**

* * *

><p>"Awww how cute!" Chloe cooed<p>

"No it's disgusting and oh my god! Chloe look where his hands are!" Derek yelled peeking from the window.

"I know right it's horrid" a little boy said with jet black hair and big blue eyes that were glaring through the window at the two people outside. Derek grinned and ruffled his son's hair "that's right it's nasty" he said affectionately.

Chloe pulled them both away from the window and down on the couch "oh hush up both of you" she said giggling when they both pouted and crossed there arms. Derek was about to say comment when the door opened and Alice walked in Alex's twin sister.

"Hey" she said blushing bright pink on her porcelain skin she adopted from her mom. "So when is this project going to be over?" Derek asked standing up towering over his only daughter.

"Uh um" Alice stammered not looking at her father's intimidating gaze. "Derek!" Chloe hissed pushing him out of the way "Are you hungry Alice...I made uh well hehe I ordered pizza" Chloe said blushing.

"Thanks mommy" Alice said going into the kitchen and sat down next to her older brother by 2 minutes brother Alex who was already stuffing his face with pizza. "Derek could you get the boys please" she asked getting three extra plates.

Derek nodded and walked up the stairs to the boys room. "Oliver, Orion, Owen. Wash up it's time for lunch" Derek said knocking on the boys door "yes dad!" they yelled in sync, in a few moments he heard the thumps of soft cursing. The boys were probably pushing each other to get to the bathroom first, Derek went to the next room "Felix, Finny same with you two" he said knocking on the door.

"huh okay!" they yelled.

Derek walked down stairs following by Felix and Finny both had there mother's blonde hair and blue eyes. Oliver, Orion, Owen were a bit different. While Oliver was a complete replica of there father. Orion had black hair and blue eyes and Owen had blonde hair with green eyes.

Alice was the littlest of them all with her tiny elf like frame her long wavy blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was what you called the diamond of the family. Chloe and Alice were both. Alex was a bit different he was supposed to turn out into a werewolf all boys do but he ended up as a necromancer. He has tiny like Alice and got Derek's black hair and Chloe's big blue eyes.

"hey mom" the boys replied taking turns in kissing her cheek. They ate in silence until Derek brought up the project "So how often are you going to spend time with your _partner_" Derek said calmly but on the inside he was raging and wanted to demand for answers.

Alice stopped eating and wiped her mouth with a napkin "um often" she replied softly then took a sip of her water. "Hmm so is it going to be at school you guys going to work together"

She nodded again and blushed softly "Derek" Chloe hissed from his left, he grunted. "So you going to work with Jane" Orion asked innocently. Jane was the feisty brunet from London and she loved Alice to death like her own sister, they did everything together.

"um no she's working on it with Eliza" Eliza was Alice's other best friend. A quite shy Muslim girl with lovely brown curly hair that ended at her waist. "Oh" Owen said. "So who are you working with" Orion asked.

Alex and Chloe held there breath waiting for the boys to explode once they hear the name of the partner she's working with. "It's uh um...Seth" she whispered at the end blushing madly.

It was quite until all five boys stood up "SETH! THAT KNOW-IT-ALL BAD BOY, YOU KNOW HE'S BEEN TO JUVIE RIGHT!" they yelled. "WHAT HE'S BEEN TO JUVIE!" Derek yelled standing up as well "Why didn't you tell me this!" he yelled to Alice who looked so terrefied right now.

"All of you guys sit down!" Chloe yelled, they sat down immediately not wanting to upset there mother...Derek sat down cause he didn't want to end up sleeping on the couch like last time.

"Okay so we are going to eat calmly like a _normal __family_" she stressed out the word...it was quite for the rest of the evening. The boys decided they wanted to go swimming. "Alrighty pack go get your swim suits on" Chloe said.

The boys ran upstairs. "Mommy can I talk to you" Alice whispered. "Yeah sure" She said smiling going into her daughter's room. It had pale green walls with black fluffy carpet and a white four poster bed with thick black curtains hanging around it.

"So what do you want to talk about" Chloe asked "I um..." she trailed off "don't worry I had Tori put a permanent silencing charm around your room" she said.

Alice smiled "thank you"

"So what did you want to talk about" she asked again sitting on her daughter's bed holding a stuffed panda to her chest. Alice frowned and sat down on the stool that was near her dresser.

"Is daddy mad at me?" she asked. Chloe frowned "no he's just jealous and angry" she said smiling. "Your his only daughter and he thinks he can protect you from all the evil things in the world...for an example he thinks boys are horrible and not mature enough to be with you"

Alice giggled at this "he keeps on forgetting that he too was a boy and immature once in a while when we were dating along time ago...he forgets that he took me away from my father who took forever accepting Derek as my boyfriend" Chloe said standing up then she looked at the panda in confusion "Where did you get this...I don't remember getting this for you? Was it once of your brothers or friends?" she asked.

Alice blushed bright red "I uh um hehe you s-see I-I f-found it w-when" Chloe narrowed her eyes "Your lying" she stated. Alice stopped talking and glared at her mother "how do you know" she asked huffing.

"I stutter when I lie and you caught it" she said grinning. Alice frowned and moved to sit down next to her mother "promise you won't tell anyone" she whispered to mother. Chloe nodded eyes wide. She leaned forward and whispered "Seth gave it to me"

Chloe gasped eyes wide a hand covering her mouth. Alice smiled cause she noticed the sparkly glint in her mother's eyes knowing that she wasn't mad at her. "No way!" she squealed "When was this?"she asked handing the fat stuffy panda to Alice who snuggled into it. "Last week...

_Alice, Jane, and Eliza were walking sitting down one of the benches outside doing a study break, they were having a huge test in algebra. When a boy walked up to there table "hello ladies" he said giving Jane a wink which made Eliza glare at her. Alice noticed this but ignored it "Can I speak to Jane for a second" he said. Jane sighed and stood up "What" she snapped. The boy smirked and dragged her to a secluded area._

_Alice noticed that Eliza was holding onto her pencil hard that it almost snapped in half "Are you okay?" Alice asked. Eliza shrugged "His name is Aaron, a few days ago I told him I like him...he laughed in my face. Jane found me and I told her what happened, she comforted me. I knew Jane had a crush on him as well. But I didn't tell her who I confessed to...I guess I got a bit jealous and angry." she whispered_

_"Eliza it's okay there's no need to be jealous I'm sure there are plenty of guys out there" she whispered taking the Muslim girl's hand. "No there's not" she said weakly "Guys want girls with big bust and big butts, a flat stomach, perfect cheek bones. They want white girls. No boy wants to date a ugly brown Muslim girl" she whispered letting the tears fall. Alice frowned and smacked the girl on the back side of her head._

_"Ow!" Eliza cried frowning rubbing her head "Your not ugly, so what you have brown skin, truth to be told most girls here would kill for that lovely tan of yours. Your not fat, just because you have baby fat cheeks doesn't make you fat. It makes you look cute and adorable, and those girl's breast aren't real there fake as that plastic spoon you where eating from at lunch" Alice scolding._

_Eliza looked at Alice with tears in her eyes and smiled "thank you" she whispered hugging her best friend who nodded. "Ugh! the bloody wanker!" Jane cursed stomping back over to our table. Alice smiled weakly at her anger. Everyone knew never to get Jane angry it was scary. Eliza quickly wiped her tears away "What did he want?" Eliza asked._

_Jane growled and crossed her arms "he wanted me to join his bloody group! That's gross with those skanky ass bimbos. Completely horrid!" she yelled "Oh Merlin, I need to rest" Jane whispered rubbing her temples once she was come._

_"why?" Alice asked "Aaron wanted to get into my pants and turn me into one of his bloody whores he walks around with and join Seth's group of friends" she said. Alice froze "S-Seth?" she stuttered._

_"Don't go near him Alice he's dangerous...even though he does had bloody nice arse" she said giggling giving Alice a wink who blushed bright red. "Uh e-excuse me" she said softly, Eliza gave Jane a bit of her brownie to calm her down which it did "ahh your mum's homemade brownies...so good!" she cooed pinching Eliza's cheeks who turned her head away in embarrassment._

_Alice walked around the school until she heard voices "We need her in our group bro!" she recognized the voice was Aaron "yeah we do. God damn that British accent of hers gives me a hard on instantly" another voice said. It was Aaron's best friend Brad. Alice narrowed her eyes suddenly a hand clamped around her mouth and a strong arm around her waist. She panicked and started to thrash around as she got pulled into the janitors closet._

_"Hush" a voice near her ear whispered "calm down my little dove" the only person who called her that was Seth. Alice stopped immeditetly and she was released once she was. She turned around and glared at Seth who had a devilish grin on his face._

_"You little -" she was cut off when a two fingers covered her lips "cursing doesn't suite you little dove" he said calmly. Alice sighed and took a deep breath "why are you goons wanting to have Jane in your group" Alice hissed at him. Seth smirked and leaned back against the tiny cramped closet "really" he said amused "they do"_

_Alice glared at him "yes they do and I don't like it one bit" she said to him giving him a death glare. He laughed and sat down on a box "It's not my fault, I have to live up to my reputation I built here" Seth said grabbing her hand. Alice yanked it out of his grasp "Jane is not one of your whores okay. She's my best friend as well as Eliza's. I will not have that and I hate your friend Aaron laughing at my friends face when she confessed to him"_

_Seth sighed and ran a hand through his jet black hair "it was her fault...I mean seriously she's got to have a brain. Aaron's a man whore and he's not the person to date a girl" he said. "I want you to make Aaron apologize to Eliza" Alice said to Seth who narrowed his eyes at her. "You can't make me" he growled dangerously at her "Yes I can and if you don't I will not speak to you ever again" she hissed and reached for the doorknob._

_Two large hands slammed on either side of her face. Alice squealed in fright and turned around staring into Seth's golden eyes that shined with anger "You don't know who your messing with" he growled leaning down dangerously inching closer to her face. Alice could smell his spicy cologne and it sent tingles down her body ending at her toes. She flushed bright red and stared at him with confident eyes she hoped. "You don't scare me" she said calmly surprised that she didn't stutter yet._

_Seth chuckled and flashed her his canines "you sure aren't" he whispered and leaned back to his height and walked out. Alice closed the door and slide down the wall to calm down her racing her and her blushing cheeks"..._

"We didn't talk for days until Seth dragged Aaron by the collar of his shirt and made him apologize to Eliza in front of the whole school" Alice finished "Then he gave me this panda and apologized to me" she added.

Chloe looked like a crazed yaoi fan girl on the loose. "OH!" she squealed hugging Alice tightly who giggled and hugged her mom back "that is so cute" There was a knock on the door "girls are you ready?" Derek asked from behind the door.

"uh almost!" Chloe yelled back "hurry up and get dressed...you wanna invite Jane and Eliza with us. Oliver is bringing his girlfriend" Alice nodded and quickly texted Jane and Eliza to meet them at the lake bye 5:15

* * *

><p>Chloe ran and got her swim suit on and put on a pale white dress to her knees she grabbed her white sandals. "Chloe!" Derek yelled down from the living room. She quickly grabbed her phone and ran down the stairs but tripped on the last step. Chloe closed her eyes and waited for the floor to hit her face.<p>

Instantly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and brought them to a warm, strong and familiar chest. "Oo thanks Derek" she said breathlessly giving him a small kiss as gratitude for saving her. "Your welcome" he grunted and let her go as she helped their sons making food to bring to the lake.

"Jane and Eliza are coming" Alice said bounding down the stairs, she was wearing a pale blue dress with her hair tied back with a white bow "awesome" Chloe said trying to pick up the Cooler from the table. Derek sighed shaking his head, he walked behind her picked it up. "Thank you" Chloe murmured blushing "Mhm" Derek murmured smirking walking off. Chloe grinned and ran after him.

Finny and Felix sighed and leaned against the wall "should we invite Emma and Anne" Finny asked "no there busy with there boyfriends" Felix spat grabbing the last of the sandwich boxes and out of the house.

"Yeah but we've been ignoring them for two whole weeks" Finny said "well it's not our fault they missed our best friend anniversary then our group date to the movies leaving us alone in the dust, then our study date, then again our study date" Felix muttered angrily ignoring yet an other text from Emma.

Finny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck "It just not fair to not explain why we've been ignoring them" he murmured sadly missing Anne so much. "Pft! they ditched us for there boyfriends" Felix spat "besides it's not our fault- yikes! Anne what are you doing here!" he yelped.

Anne and Emma were twin and were Chloe's friend Martha's daughters, they both had lovely dark auburn hair with silver piercing eyes. The only difference was that Emma was the quiet shy and thought things through unlike Anne who was wild and didn't think through making her end up in huge trouble. All four of them were best friends since they were little.

"You have been ignoring us for ages!" Emma shrilled and jumped Felix and chocked his neck between her tiny fingers. "Aalk!" Felix gasped bumping into the Van. Emma was a nice and shy that was until you made her anger she was worse than her sister.

"So-rry!" he chocked pushing her hands away from his neck finally, "Sorry my ass!" she cried punching his chest. Felix then noticed that she was shaking badly and looked like she was about to cry.

"Hey girls!" Chloe exclaimed smiling happily. "Aunt Chloe!" Emma and Anne cried jumping her hugging her tightly "What are you doing here, it's been a long time since we saw each other" The four teens flinched a bit but it went un noticed by Chloe who smiled at the girls.

"You girls want to come with us to go swimming" Chloe asked them, they both nodded eagerly, "we were going to the pool anyways when Felix invited us" Anne said hugging Finny's arm tightly, her nails digging into his arm.

Finny cringed "uh hehe yeah" he said, Felix clenched his fist, w_hy the hell are they mad at us when they ditched us and threw us around like __dust_ he thought in anger "yeah lets get inside then" Felix said between clenched teeth and grasped Emma waist and pulled her to him, his hands bruising her hips. Emma held his hand tightly and dug her nails into his skin as well.

They all piled in the van, the triplets in the back while the twins sat in the two seats in the middle. The oldest twins got in Felix's car, Emma was about to sit in the back when Felix barked "Emma!"

She jumped and looked at him. Felix's gaze never left there parents car which was pulling out of the driveway, his hands clenched the steering wheels making his knuckles white. "Sit in the front" he snapped.

Emma nodded getting in the car, blushing slightly. Finny gave her a reassuring smile and she gave him a tiny smile back. Anne was not even looking at Finny who tried to get her attention by starting a conversation. She would give him only a single response answer. Halfway there he gave up and looked out the window as well.

"Where's Logan" Felix snapped following there parents car as they turned left. "Sick" she whispered looking down at her lap. Felix barked out a laugh "So what are we know your rebounds...you know you just like those stupid girls who leaves there best friends once they gain popularity. I thought you were different but I guess I was wrong again. Emma you make me sick and it disgusting" he snapped at her not noticing the tears falling from her silver eyes.

"You bastard!" Anne screamed looking like she was about to jump him but Finny held her back. "Stop the car" Emma chocked out clamping a hand over her mouth to stop a sob from escaping "no" Felix said "stop the car!" she yelled. Finny had straddled Anne and pinned down her wrist. "Felix stop the car!" Finny yelled "NO!" he yelled back "no wait Emma!" he cried as she opened the door.

Felix swiveled sharply onto a shoulder and pressed the breaks, Emma took off her seat belt and ran off into the forest. "Shit" Felix muttered unbuckling himself and opened the door "me and my anger" he muttered angrily running after her.

"Felix!" Finny yelled getting out of the car he slammed the door shut and raced into the forest with Anne following him.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV - Emma<strong>

I ran faster, tears were streaming down my face. I tried to ignore the harsh words he said to me and kept on running. Once I thought Felix was far away, I climbed a thick oak tree and sat down on a thick branch and covered my face with my hands and cried non stop. I had fallen in love with Felix the day I met him and when he said those words hurt me so badly

_"You idiot! You stepped on my color book!" Emma heard her sister Anne yell at someone...nobody messes with her coloring books she thought giggling to herself. "Well your coloring books was in the way of my feet!" a deeper voice said and it couldn't be a girl._

_"You could have easily stepped around it you dumb butt" Anne yelled "hmm should I tell Mrs. Bonnin that you said a bad word" the voice said as if a know it all. I peeked around my corner, "shh" I told Mr. Snuffles my stuffed lion._

_There stood a boy around my age but taller with blonde hair and blue eyes glaring at my sister with so much hate in his eyes, I looked down at his foot and noticed why. He stepped on my sister's paint...she some times like to paint the pages instead of coloring them._

_"You wouldn't or I'll tell her you stole the gummy bears from the fridge" she taunted. I gasped so he's the person who stole my gummy bears. That evil boy!_

_"That wasn't me!" the boy said glaring at her, "yes it was I saw you" she said. "Mrs -" she was about to yell when the boy grabbed her arm "ow!" she yelled yanking out of his grasp. I ran out of my hiding spot "Please don't hurt her!" I cried throwing my arms around Anne._

_The boy stared at us in shock he stared for a while then shook his head "she was about to tattle" he said glaring at me. "Because he stole your gummy bears" Anne said to me. The boy sighed "for the last time it wasn't me!" he yelled glaring at Anne who stuck her tongue at him. "Felix?" a timid voice said behind the boy...I guess his name was Felix. My eyes widened and I'm sure so did Anne's._

_There was a boy who looked just like Felix but for some reason his auror gave him more of an innocence look rather than Felix which screamed scary. "He's the one who did it!" Felix said bringing the boy forward. "This is my little brother Finny" he said._

_Finny stared at us then smiled "hello I'm Finny" he said smiling. "I think we know that" Anne snapped at him making him blush "oh whoops sorry" he murmured blushing "Listen here you little..." Anne trailed off hooking her arm through Finny scolding him for stealing my gummy bears dragging him off._

_"Are you going to tell me your name or just stare at my feet the whole time" Felix said snapping, I shook my head and noticed that he was standing right in front of me. I smiled weakly at him "My name is Emma" I said. He smirked then bent down and I blushed when his mouth was near my ear. "I stole your gummy bears" he whispered, I gasped as he straightened up. "Here" he said getting something out of his pocket._

_I stared at the golden packet of gummy bears and smiled at him "thank you" I whispered taking them from him and opening them up. I handed him half of mine, he looked at me for a moment then smiled stuffing all of them in his mouth. I blushed and we walked towards the movie place where Ms. Bonnin was putting on "Lion King" for us. Anne and Finny were sitting down next to each other. I put a gummy in my mouth and Felix and I sat down next to each other..._

__"EMMA!"

* * *

><p><strong>:O awwwww! poor Emma :'( wha! it's so sad! oh and I'm still listening to "can you feel the love tonight" I switch from Japanese to English once in a while ^-^...you know I was only going to concentrate on Alice but then I got so into it...I thought about making into a 5-shot story it was actually going to one short one but hehehe my fingers argued with me O_O so here it is! Blah! :P oh and there's going to be some lovey dovey with my little Alex isn't he so cute! :3<strong>

**okay so here it is! - **

**Alice and Alex - 16**

**Owen, Orion, Oliver - 17**

**Finny and Felix- 19**

**Jane, and Eliza - 16**

**Seth - 17**

**Emma and Anne - 19**

Emma ran faster, tears were streaming down her face. She tried to ignore the harsh words he said to her and kept on running. "EMMA!" she heard a familiar voice. She stopped and turned around to see Felix running after her


	2. Chapter 2

**:o okay here's another chapter... :) hope you like it and listening to **

**By The Time He Gets Home I Always Pretend To Be Dead by: Vocaloid meiko and Kaito**

**it's such a sad and cute song ^-^**

**somebody stole my snickers today and I'm angry D: so then I decided on writing and it helped me calm down...I wasn't going to write the second one until tomorrow**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Chloe answered the phone "mom" she heard Felix pant through the phone "Felix? what happened are you okay?" she asked frantically. Felix chuckled "no mom I'm okay...we'll just be a little bit late...I uh accidentally drove on a um nail so we got a flat tire and uh, I called one of my friends so he's going to come and help me fix it up...okay?" he said.<p>

Chloe nodded "okay just be careful, bye bye love you" she murmured. He responded and shut the phone "What's wrong?" Alex and Alice asked since they didn't have bionic hearing they didn't hear the conversation.

"Felix, Finny, Emma, and Anne are going to be late" Chloe told them. "Oh" they murmured sitting back down "Alex is something the matter?" Derek asked looking through the review mirror.

Alex blushed and shook his head fast "n-no" he stuttered. Derek stared at him for a long time through the mirror but shrugged it off. Chloe points to Derek to turn left into the forest, he does and in a few minuets they reach the creek. "Okay everyone out" Chloe said.

"Alice!" Jane and Eliza squeal hugging Alice tightly "hey!" she said softly "how'd you guys get here quickly" she asked. "Oh we asked my brother to drop me off" Jane said grinning. Oliver leaned against the van until another car drove by, he smiled softly at Cassie. He walked over and helped her out. She gave him a grateful smile which he returned "Okay I should go now" her brother said.

Oliver nodded to him and he drove off. "Hi Cassie!" Chloe waved, Cassie waved back. "Wanna help?" Jane asked picking up the cooler. Orion grunted and picked it up from her hands and walked away towards there picnic spot a large bench Derek had set up just for them.

"I could have carried it myself thank you very much!" Jane huffed and walked by the trees and stripped off her sun dress revealing a two piece red swim suit. Alice took hers off and took off the boy.

She was wearing a green one with yellow floral prints, they both jumped into the water giggling like crazy, "hurry up Eliza!" Jane yelled. "Um" Eliza stammered taking off her shirt and pants. She was wearing really tight fitted shirt that showed her navel and her belly button ring, and wearing booty shorts

"That's your swimming suit" Jane exclaimed "Y-yeah...my mama never let's me go swimming so I never got to get one" she stammered going knee deep in the water. The boys were already in the pool. Oliver, Owen, and Alex were dunking each other while Orion just sat in the shallow end watching them with an bored expression.

Chloe and Derek finally got all the snacks out and set on the table. "Okay come on let's go" she said pulling her dress over her body. Derek grinned and picked her up giving her a heavy kiss which she replied back to "oh gross mom, dad!" the kids yelled covering their eyes. Derek chuckled and took off his shirt, they both walked into the lake "hmm this feels good even though if it's cold out sort of" Chloe replied leaning back into Derek's chest.

He nodded and held her tightly.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

"Now tell me again why did you ignore me and Emma?" Anne said straddling a very flushed up Finny who tried to get away from Anne but she just pounced on him then sat on hist stomach.

"Well uh Felix got angry that you guys have been ignoring us and hanging out with your boyfriend too much...I admit that I was angry too but-mph!" he was cut off when Anne smashed her lips to his.

Finny sighed and relaxed into the kiss placing his hands on her hips, kissing her back just as passionately. Finny didn't however like the idea of Anne dominating him, he flipped her over on her back and continued kissing her, hitching on of her legs on his hips.

They pulled away breathing heavily "I'm sorry for ignoring you" Anne breathed pulling him back down for a kiss "it's mm okay" he replied back against her lips. "Wait" he pulled away as Anne tried to go in for another kiss. She pouted "What?" she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"What about Chris?" he asked kneading her hips gently with his hands. Anne sighed "I'll break up with him" she said bluntly. "Uhh um okay?" he said "do it now" he said holding her phone to her.

She sighed and picked up the phone called him

_"hey babe"_

"hey um so what you doing?" she asked. Finny rolled his eyes "go on with it" he mouthed to her "I'm going" she mouthed back with a glare on her face.

_"uh hehe nothing why would you think I'm doing something"_ he said sheepishly

"yeah well -"

_"babe who are you one the phone with?"_ a very feminine voice said.

Anne froze then grinned at Finny who smiled back.

"Who was that?" Anne said trying to put her very hurt voice in.

_"n-nobody!"_ he stammered.

"Are you seeing someone" Anne sniffed "behind my back!"

_"no! why would oooo baby just like that yeah"_he moaned at the end. Finny held back his laugh so did Anne.

"you are! Chris we're over!" Anne yelled closing the phone.

Finny laughed when Anne giggled. "Soo can we kiss now?" she asked throwing her arms around his neck pulling him down for a hard kiss. "I love you Finny" she whispered into his lips.

He pulled back in shock "y-you do!" he chocked out. Anne rolled her eyes "yes I do and I know you won't say it back I just wanted to tell you that I do" Anne said staring into Finny's beautiful blue eyes.

Finny blushed and kisses her softly "I love you too Anne...I really do" he growled as he trailed kisses down her neck, his hand tangled in her dark red hair. Anne moaned and arched her back, her chest pressed against his chest...**well you know where this ends up :o hehe naughty finny ;)**

* * *

><p>"Emma get down from there!" Felix yelled an ugly scowl on his face "no!" She yelled hugging the tree trunk closer "if you don't get down I'll come up!" he yelled grabbing onto the large tree branch swinging his legs up as they wrapped around the branch.<p>

Emma stared horrified as he climbed up coming closer to her. She quickly moved to the other side of the tree, going down.

Felix wasn't paying attention so he didn't know that she was on the other side of the tree going down as he was going up. "Felix!" a voice taunted from below, Felix looked down and his eyes widened at the smirk on Emma's face "nana!" she called sticking her tongue at him pulling down the sink from her right eye.

"Why you little!" he growled going down quickly, Emma giggled and ran off. Felix was almost down when he jumped and cried out in pain. "Felix!" Emma cried in shock "are you okay?" she said coming to his side. Felix was on the ground holding his ankle his face scrunched up in pain. "Ow" he murmured.

Emma gently removed his hand, she took off both of his shoes and socks examining them "well they both look the same to me..." she trailed off when she noticed the grin on Felix's face.

She gulped, quickly she tried to stand but Felix pounced her to the floor. Emma squealed and tried to get away from but he quickly grabbed her wrist and held them down next to her head and straddled her waist.

Felix stared into Emma's silver eyes which were filling up with tears, one traitorous tear fell. He leaned down and gently kissed it away, "I'm sorry for saying those horrible words to you...I don't hate you, and I'm not disgusted by you" he whispered gently to her.

Emma stared up "oh okay" she whispered looking away. "Emma look at me" he whispered, she shook her head. He sighed and nudged her chin with his nose. Emma's lips twitched, Felix saw this and did it again. Emma looked at him "what?" she said softly.

He let go of her hands and scowled "I-I can't say it" he murmured moving off her blushing brightly, he crossed his arms his back faced her. Emma frowned and stood up kneeling behind her back. "What is it that you can't tell me...You told me all your secretes and I told you all mine" she whispered snaking her arms around his waist laying her head down against his shoulder-blades.

Felix frowned and gently rubbed his hands over hers. "I just can't" he said pulling away from her and went to sit against a tree, his knees drawn up wit his elbows rested on them. Emma crawled over and sat between his legs and laid her head on his chest "if it's something I did...I'm sorry" she murmured snuggling into his warm chest. Felix wrapped his arms around her "its nothing you did, I promise" he said.

"Then what is it!" she demanded pulling away holding cupping his cheeks with both of her hands, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" she said blushing looking away. Felix gulped and opened his mouth

"!"

"What? Felix slower okay" she said holding his hands "I'm in love with you" he murmured. "Oh" she whispered smiling gently. Felix glared at her and stood up "Oh! that's all you can say! is 'oh'!" he ranted and kept on ranting. Emma walked over and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. Just when he was about to kiss her back she pulled away.

"I'm in love with you too" she whispered. Felix grinned and quickly tore off his shirt which made Emma squeal and cover her eyes "oh stop it" Felix said frowning "I'm not that ugly."

Emma giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him gently "I know just took me by surprise" she whispered, Felix took off her top. They both lowered themselves on the ground and discarded the rest of there clothes.

Slowly and sensually, Felix got her ready "p-please" Emma begged as he rubbed her clit. "Wait on on a second" he said taking out her phone from her shorts and called "Logan" he put it on speaker.

"Ready" he whispered, Emma nodded not knowing that the phone was beside and on speaker. Felix swiftly entered her making her cry out in pain "oh lord" Felix moaned holding still for Emma to get comfortable.

_"hello?"_ Felix heard Logan say "hey" Felix grunted moving out than in, he clamped a hand over Emma's mouth covering up her moans and groans.

_"who is this?"_ Logan answered. Felix slammed back in and Emma rolled her eyes back her hand holding the his hand that was clamped over her mouth. "It's Felix your girlfriends best-friend" he answered.

_"oh you yeah Emma talks about you a __lot_" he said. "Yeah thanks she told me you were sick doesn't sound like it" Felix said grinning at Emma who didn't see it because her eyes were closed.

Felix pushed out and thrust back in doing a few times while Logan stammered for an excuse. Emma groaned her other hand tangling them into Felix soft blonde hair, she shoved his hand away from pulling him down for a long kiss.

_"don't tell Emma okay!"_ Logan pleaded, Felix grinned against Emma's mouth and pulled away covering her mouth again

"yeah sure whatever...oh and don't deny it but I saw you kiss Katherine behind the football bleachers" Felix said grunted pulling out of Emma than flipped her over, he held her hips and shoved in her wet core from behind her.

Felix quickly moved a hand over her mouth, then he leaned down "don't make a single noise" he growled at her and moved his hands away as Emma put both of her hands across her mouth, tears streaming down her eyes from the intense pleasure.

He pounded into her harshly

_"It was a mistake...I-I you know she came on to me!"_ he stammered for an excuse.

"Yea sure right whatever don't blame this on Katherine, I was the one to tell her to kiss you and she told me you didn't resist a single thing" Felix said throwing his head back and trying not to groan. Sweat bathed both of there bodies, Emma was glad that her cheeks pressed against the cold muddy floor.

_"I uh Okay please don't tell Emma! where is she anyways since you're calling from her phone"_ Logan pleaded.

Felix smirked and pulled both Emma's hands away and moaned "I'm fucking the daylights out of your girlfriend" he growled and Emma moaned _"Fe-liiix!" _she moaned holding onto the grass with her fist.

"Almost there hold on Emma" he moaned digging his hands into her hips.

_"__YOU'RE WHAT!_" Logan screamed through the phone, Felix grinned and put the phone next to Emma mouth "Go on tell him" Felix groaned moving his hands around to play with her clit.

"I _uh nggg oh!_ I'm breaking up _oh Harder Felix!_ with _y-oooh! Right there hit it again!_ with you" she finished. Logan screamed through the phone and cussed both of them out. Felix just closed the phone and quickly speed up his pace.

"So c-close!" he grunted feeling Emma's inner muscles clench around his member a few more thrust and he cried out cumming inside of her, Emma felt him cum and screamed in his name as she cummed also.

They both rode each other's high off until Felix pulled out of her, he grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. Emma snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you" she whispered kissing his jaw then placed her cheek against his collar bone her eyes drooping heavily "love you too" he breathed back rubbing and patting her bum gently.

"I wonder what's going on with Finny and Anne" she whispered into his neck, "hmmm" he murmured. "You're really don't care do you" Emma said giggling when he tickled her waist "no" he whispered smiling. "Hold on" he said, he stretched out and grabbed the hem of his jeans and pulled it to him and looking through the pockets for the phone.

"Hello? Mom, uh me and Finny decided we won't go swimming...yeah I know but...mom" he growled blushing bright red "yeah it's something like that" he murmured. Emma heard his mom squeal through the phone. "MOM! okay you know what bye yeah bye!" he slammed the phone shut. He still had a scowl on his face but he was blushing.

"So we're not going to the lake?" Emma asked as Felix sat up, She still had her arms wrapped around his neck "yeah...come on we got to get dressed before Finny and Anne find us naked" he said.

Emma blushed and looked at him, he smirked and wiped off the mud from her cheeks from where her face was pressed against the dirt. She got off of Felix, they both stood up and got dressed quickly.

Felix sighed and stared at his shirt...mostly all of his buttons were missing from ripping it off earlier. Emma quickly brushed her fingers through her long curly dark red hair, she adjusted her skirt and fixed her off the shoulder sweater. "Oh well" he murmured butting it on and buttoning with the rest of the buttons.

They both walked hand in hand back from where they came from "Felix?" Emma asked tugging on his hand softly "Hmm" he answered looking down at her. She blushed "How can you tell the difference between me and Anne" she said.

"Well...first of all your prettier" he commented but Emma frowned "we both look the same" she said softly, Felix sighed "well the difference is that you are more fragile than her and I like the feeling of protecting you, or just holding onto you...I love that you read books, you long curly hair, I love your soft voice and caring ways, You sweet and forgive anyone even if they did something bad to you" Felix murmured the tip of his ears turning red. Emma blushed hard "oh thank you" she said softly smiling "and most of all I love it how you can blush so damn easily" he chuckled when she pouted.

"Oh there you guys are!" Anne's loud voice boomed from the forest, they both turned around just as Anne tackled her sister into a large hug "oh my poor baby! I bet you were so scared of the big bag monster!" she cooed pinched Emma's cheeks. "lelth melf go" Emma cried her eyes prickling with tears.

Anne let her sister's cheeks go, Emma rubbed her flushed cheeks glaring at her older sister. "You!" Anne cried angrily at Felix who scowled at her "yes me" he snarled back. Finny laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck knowing where this was going to go.

"Anne" Emma and Finny both said gently, but it was already too late. She already had jumped on his back chocking him. "Alk! Emma help!" he chocked. "Anne!" the other twin yelled at her sister who let go of Felix. He dropped to the floor on his knees while he rubbed his neck, glaring at Anne who smirked smugly. "Awww my little sister let's go and leave the evil man alone" Anne said looping her arms through her sister's and the other with Finny.

Emma giggled and moved out of her sister's arm who gasped as she stared in shock, "Emma" she said horrified, Finny smiled and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend "let her" he whispered in her hear. Anne pouted and glared at Felix who was know smirking smugly at Anne as Emma kissed his neck gently.

"Oooo! that little turd face!" she exclaimed turning around and nuzzling her face into Finny's chest, he blushed but kissed the top of her head tightening his arms around her, "let's go!" Finny called, the four of them walked out of the forest and back into the car which was laying there as is it and on the way home.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god! I won I won! whooo!" Jane yelled smirking smugly at Orion who looked pissed off...he grunted and swam back the other direction and sat down against a rock, he dried his hands on a towel and took out his book reading it.<p>

"Ooo that bloody nerd" she muttered and swam towards Alex and Alice "soo my little munchkin" she cooed to Alex who flushed "got any hot girls around you lately" she asked waggling her eyebrows at him.

Alice giggled when Alex flushed harder and glared at Jane, while Jane was interrogating Alex with Alice helping her. Oliver was sitting on the bench with Cassie sitting on his lap eating a sandwich. Chloe and Derek were sitting on next to them eating as well in the same position.

Eliza and Owen were sitting together on a rock "okay how about this song" he said giving her the huge headphones that were around his neck a while ago. Eliza hesitently put the large headphones around her neck.

Owen turned up his ipod slightly with a _Black Veil __Bride_ song, Eliza winced when the music started but didn't say anything...she smiled, it was the song called _Rebel love song_ "do you like it?" he asked. She nodded and pulled them off "it was good" she murmured.

"I know right, there songs are awesome! hey have you listened to Korn, Sick Puppies, Three days grace are cool too, there's up Skillet oh yes there songs are good, and um -" he stopped talking when Eliza laughed at him.

"What...did I make you laugh?" he said scratching his cheek, "yeah sorry it's just your so hyper" Eliza said calming down "oh hehe!" he said grinning rubbing the back of his head with his eyes shut.

Eliza turned her head to the side embarrassed for thinking he was adorable, he would never like her. "So uh what kind of music do you listen to" he asked his ears turning red slightly. "Um well mostly to soft music like -" she was intruppted by a scream.

Owen and Eliza turned there heads to see Orion holding Jane he looked like he was going to throw her into the water. "Don't you dare you bloody wanker!" she yelled flailing her arms and legs around.

But it was already too late, He had thrown her in the water. She screamed as she hit the water, everyone started laughing "oh I hope she's okay" Eliza asked worried. Owen laughed harder "did you see her face!"

Owen was laughing so hard he had to rest his head on her shoulders, Eliza eyes widened and she turned to the other direction. She looked at Jane when she surfaced "Okay Mr. Know-it-all" she yelled grabbing his legs and pulled him in the water.

Orion shouted a curse in shock as he fell in the cold water, he glared at Jane who smirked. "You dead" he growled and grabbed her arm dunking her underwater. Alice giggled and quickly attacked her brother from the behind, he yelped and let go of Jane who surfaced. Alice and Jane both dunked Orion who grabbed the girls by the waist pulling them down with him.

"Oh no!" Eliza gasped covering her mouth with her hands "we should help them" she said grabbing Owen's hands. Owen stared at her hand that was on his, "oh s-sorry!" she quickly pulled back her hand.

He stared at her for a bit, then smiled "come on let's go" he said grabbing her hand. They put there electronics down on the rock and jumped in the water "uh wait don't go to far" Eliza said holding tightly onto Owen's arm.

"Eh what you can't swim?" he said looking confused at her, she nodded holding tighter onto his arm. Owen looked forward to see Oliver and ganging up on Orion "well looks likes my brother took care of it" he said smiling at her.

Eliza looked down in the water and smiled when she saw little tiny fish swim around her, "Kids it's lunch time then we can go back home" Chloe yelled. Cassie handed Oliver his towel, he smiled gratefully at her and dried off his hands.

Alex sat down between Alice and Eliza who were currently chomping down on some fruit salad. He took a deep breath and looked at his mom and dad who were having a mini stare fight.

He cleared his throat "uh mom...dad" he coughed, he waited till he had everyone's attention. "What is it Alex" Chloe said, playing with Derek's fingers. "You guys love me right?" he whispered wringing his wrist together, nervousy looking around.

Chloe frowned "of course we do with all our heart...what's wrong?" she asked more gently, Alex felt his eyes tear up slightly "y-you g-guys will l-love me e-even if I had o-one eye" he said stalling the question.

Derek sighed and smiled "of course" he said, "Alex you heating up" Alice said placing a hand on her brother's forehead slightly. Alex jumped and took her head off his head gently "w-would you g-guys love me i-if I was g-gay" he whispered looking away.

It was quite then "are you?" Derek asked staring at Alex with such intensity that he had to look away once he looked at his father. Alex nodded "y-yes" he whimpered and shut this eyes as soon as he heard it

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah here's the second chapter finally -.- yeah so I was going to start a few days later but eh someone had to steal my snickers :'( I'm so sad! oh and schools starting for me tomorrow ugh! I hate life, well technically I hate school and here I am rambling okay so yeah...please commentreview/flame wait don't do that it eto nevermind flame if you want to :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this chapter mostly is focused on Alex, so I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

><p>Alex trembled by his father's voice "I-I am g-gay" he stuttered, it was quite for a while. "Well bro that's cool" Owen said smiling widely at his little brother. One by one everyone accepted Alex and in a few minuets they were eating happily besides Derek who was not even hungry anymore.<p>

"Why" he asked clenching his fist after there lunch, "Why what?" Alex asked picking up everyone's plate and putting them in the plastic bag. Derek growled and slammed the cooler down.

"Why the fuck are you gay!" he yelled, Alex dropped the bag in fear. "I-I-I-I" he trembled tears filling his eyes, "Derek!" Chloe yelled shoving past her husband and embracing her son.

She glared at Derek who glared back "we didn't raise him to be gay!" he yelled once more. Alex flinched and tightened his grip on his mother's dress "No we didn't but we did teach him how to love, and if he loves someone who's a gay than that's okay!" Chloe yelled, running his fingers though Alex's black hair.

"He should not be gay! it's not right!" Derek yelled, Alex couldn't handle it. He moved away from his mom's grasp and ran into the forest. Chloe's own eyes filled with tears "Derek you heartless bastard!" she yelled.

The triplets, Alice, Jane and Eliza were staring in shock as Chloe cursed. "It's not my fault being gay is wro-"

_SMACK_

Derek's eyes widened as he felt the sting on his cheeks, he slowly raised his hand to his burning cheek and stared at Chloe in shock "Don't you ever fucking dare that being gay is wrong" Chloe seethed.

"Go mom! whoo!" Owen yelled cheering, Eliza held his arm pulling it for him to stop yelled. "There older than us, we shouldn't interfere" she whispered to him. Owen frowned and pouted.

"Go and apologize to Alexander" she said "or your not coming home with us" she said walking off telling Oliver to pick up the cooler. Oliver went over and picked up the cooler after giving his dad a cold glare.

Derek sighed and ran into the forest "Alex!" he yelled, Derek stopped and sniffed the air. The faint smell of apple cinnamon pie drifted through the air, he changed course and headed towards the left running deeper into the forest.

"Alex!" he yelled, he cupped his mouth with his hands "Aleeexx!"

Derek stayed quite for a second and he strained his ears until he heard a slight sniffle, he turned towards the source of the noise and walked until the sniffles became louder and he could he hear the sobs of his son.

He sighed dejectedly his own eyes prickling with tears as he stared at Alex who was curled up against a tree sobbing into his hands. Derek quickly walked towards Alex and sat down next to him.

Alex froze when he felt someone next to him, "I'm sorry" a familiar deep voice whispered to him. He moved his hands away from his face and wiped his nose and tears on the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Its okay dad" he whispered.

Derek growled "Not its not!" he yelled making Alex jump slightly "I said those horrible things to you, I didn't even realize that I was hurting you. Alex I'm so sorry, I love you no matter what" he said.

Alex stared up at his father with a small smile, then laid his head on Derek's shoulder "thanks dad" he mumbled. Derek smiled and ruffled Alexander's hair softly and affectionately.

"So how's the boy?" Derek asked slyly, Alex moved away quickly, his face flushing a bright red "t-there's no g-guy" he stuttered and cursed his pale cheeks. "Don't lie, mostly everyone on this family got her poor lying techniques" Derek muttered knocking his knuckles against Alex's forehead.

"now tell me" he demanded. Alex blushed and hesitantly took out his iPhone from his jeans. Derek stared at his son who was playing with the phone until he smiled. "Here he is!" Alex exclaimed handing Derek the phone.

Derek looked at the picture and a small smile lit up his face. It was Alex and a really handsome man with long white blonde hair and amber eyes, he was grinning in the camera with his arms around Alex who had a lollipop in his mouth looking confused as ever

The boy looked to be around 19 or 18 with broad shoulders, perfectly masculine jaw, straight nose and perfectly pink lips against his porcelain skin. The boy was wearing a red and black striped jacket with black shirt underneath, his hair was styled to a side ponytail held back with a black ribbon. His bands still in his eyes and carassing his jaw.

"He's okay, good looker" Derek muttered not knowing what else to say. Alex smiled tenderly and took the phone back gently "I really like him dad, we've been going out secretly for a few weeks know" he murmured.

Derek nodded not liking the idea of his son going out with a guy he didn't even know about "So uh what's his name?" he asked standing up. Alex stood up as well pocketing the phone.

"Leonardo but he likes to be called Leo"

All along the way back, Alex told him how all his dates and how all the time he left to go study at the library he would actually go to Leo's manor and study there. When they arrived back, Chloe immediately lunged for Alex hugging him and smothering him with kisses.

Alex flushed with embarrassment but hugged his mom back, then Chloe rounded onto Derek "you mister will be getting the couch for three days" she said grabbing her son's hand and stomping off leaving her husband dumbfounded.

Everyone climbed in the car, since there was three extra people. Cassie sat on Oliver's lap, Jane on Orion's and Eliza's on Owens. Once they reached him, Oliver and Orion helped there mom un-load everything from the van and pack up.

"Okay it's 8 now time for bed" she said shoving them upstairs "Bye Mrs. Souza!" Eliza, Jane yelled as there family came to pick them up from Souza's house. Cassie signed she was going to stay with Oliver tonight "alright, does your brother know?" Chloe asked going upstairs, handing Cassie an extra pillow and blanket.

Cassie nodded and smiled, kissing Chloe on the cheek. "Good night" she said giving Cassie a kiss on the cheek as well "and no funny business like last time" Chloe yelled over her shoulder going into her room.

Shaking her head Cassie walked into Oliver's room. "Hey" he said coming out of his walk in closet only wearing boxer pants, he went over and kissed her soundly. "Go change" Oliver said taking the pillow and blanket from her. Oliver handed Cassie one of his longest shirts, she quickly changed and went over to his bed, slipping into the warm sheets.

"Good night" he whispered kissing Cassie softly.

_good __night_ she signed back with her hands and they both fell asleep holding each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Morning! :o<strong>

"you want me to invite Leo over for breakfast" Alex said staring at his dad, Derek nodded "Hurry up or we'll leave without him" he muttered tossing Alex his phone.

Alex quickly called his boyfriend who answered immediately on the first ring.

_"Helloo my cute boyfriend"_ a deep husky voice drawled through the phone. Alex blushed and answered "hello...um I told my parents about us" he said through the phone.

Leo was quite for a second but he laughed _"that's awesome,"_ Alex smiled "well not really, I only told dad and he wants to meet you. So he's inviting you to breakfast with us. We're about to go to I-hop that's next to the movie theaters"

_"hmmm what will I get in __return_" he asked. Alex sighed "anything you want just get you ass over there" he said chuckling. Leo laughed _"okay, okay I'll think about what I want when I get there..."_ he trailed off.

"Um be there around 9am we're about to leave" Alex said

_"kay bye!"_

"bye" Alex whispered and shut the phone, "so is he um coming" Alice coming up behind her brother ruffling his hair "yeah...are you sure you're not mad?" Alex asked fiddling his phone.

Alice giggled "no know go upstairs and change" she said smacking his back, he smiled and ran upstairs quickly taking a shower. Alex decided on wearing a black and white plaid shirt, and dark gray skinny jeans.

He quickly grabbed a comb through his hair while brushing his teeth with his other hand. "Alex we're heading outside the door, hurry up" Owen yelled from downstairs just as Alex spat out the paste in his mouth.

"Damn" he cursed and quickly pulled on his combat boots and ran down the stairs, Alex ran out the door and Orion locked the door behind him both of them getting in the car. "I can't believe it!" Alice cooed pinching Finny's cheeks.

"You guys got yourself girlfriends" she said, Felix scowled "shut up" he growled and crossed his arms. Alice pouted and turned away "fine" she mumbled then giggled "I can't believe your dating your best-friends since diaper years how cute!" she squealed.

"Mom" Felix growled "could tell her to shut up" he added. "Alice leave him alone" Chloe said. As they continue to bicker, Alex looked down at his phone and smiled

_hi! - Leo_

_hey - Alex_

_I miss you! :'( - Leo_

_me 2 :'[ - Alex_

_so you how long till you come here, I just got here :) - leo_

_idk?0.o - Alex_

_:D hehehe okay - Leo_

_-_- what are you planning? - Alex_

_What! planning, i'm not planning anything *whistles innocently* - Leo_

_...- Alex_

_hehe you'll see ;) - Leo_

_I'm scared! :o - Alex_

_-.- meany at least have some trust on me - Leo_

_:) I do, oo! where here - Alex_

_:D - Leo_

Alex looked out the window and smiled instantly when he saw Leo leaning against his Black convertible Mercedes. He was wearing a dark green sweater that stretched slightly across his chest, with dark jeans and boots. He had his hair up in a loose ponytail, his bangs still in his eyes and caressing his jaw.

Derek parked there car a few slots away, they all got out. "So where's you man?" Alice said giggling then her mouth formed a perfect 'o' when she saw Leo walked towards them a predatory smirk on his face.

Alex blushed and looked away "Hello" he drawled shaking Derek's hands "Hi"

"Mrs. Souza" he said giving his head a small bow and handed her a single yellow rose. "Oh!" Chloe blushed and took it smiling at Leo "thank you" she said. Derek grumbled and looked obviously jealous slightly.

"Alice" he said handing her another yellow rose "aw this is so beautiful" she whispered taking it and touching the petals gently. "Your welcome" he said to both "My name is Leonardo Knight, Alex your supposed to introduce me right?" he said with a teasing smirk.

Alex flushed "sorry" he mumbled "So can we go and eat" Owen mumbled rubbing his stomach "I'm hungry"

"oh yes come on" Chloe said walking inside, Derek wrapped his arm around her waist then turned to glare at Leo who flashed Derek a small grin. Everyone walked in but Leo held Alex back "Here's your flower" he said handing Alex a dark red tulip.

"Wow it's so pretty" he whispered "Thank you" he murmured. Leo grinned "Your welcome now come on your parents might be wondering where we are" he said. Leo grabbed Alex's hand and they both walked inside.

They both found the table and sat down, "So uh Leo what are your hobbies?" Chloe asked giving the waiter her menu. "I really do nothing at home to tell you the truth, my father wants me to take over the business" Leo said shrugging as if it was no big deal, but Alex knew it bugged him badly. His father was demanded and would get anything he wanted.

"You don't want to take over the business do you?" Derek asked taking a sip of his water "yeah I don't" Leo said "I really want to become a artist, you know those BL artist" he said and smiled at the waiter who handed him his pancakes.

"BL? what's that?" Derek asked cutting into his sausages, Alex's eyes widened and he knew that was the wrong questions to ask. Leo smirked "BL as in boy lover which is like Yoai which is basically gay porn" he said smirking when Derek, and Oliver chocked on there food. Chloe almost did a spit take, Alex blushed and covered his face with his hands.

"Ah that's uh nice" He coughed out glaring at Leo "yeah it is and Alex is my muse" Leo purred stroking his boyfriends head who still had his face covered. Derek gritted his teeth, Chloe frowned and quickly grabbed Derek's hand from underneath the table.

"So uh is that all you do?" Derek asked still glaring at Leo who looked smug "no, I own a book store" he said leaning back against the seat and sipped "my other job" he said and leaned forward to eat a few bites of his pancakes.

Alex flushed and quickly ate his eggs trying to ignore his brothers smirking gazes, he knew that he would be teased when he got home. For the rest of the time, they mostly did was talk. Leo liked it that Derek got so riled up that he almost laughed out loud, he was like an overprotective father who saw his only daughter hug a boy, "So uh how old are you again?" Chloe asked.

**okay If I did put Leo's age in my other stories just tell me cause I forgot and i'm to lazy to go back and check :D**

"I'm 18 going to turn 19 a few weeks before Alex's birthday" he said kissing his boyfriends head, Chloe and Alice both 'awed'

The brothers just smirked and looked away, however Derek looked like he was ready to pop a vein, "Um Derek why don't you drink some water" Chloe said handing him a glass of cold water, he drank quickly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"I'm good" he whispered taking deep breathes, it was quite for a while until Derek asked the question he was dreading to ask. "Do you...do you l-love him?" asked quietly.

Leo stared at Derek with a smile "with all my heart" he said softly ruffling the little boy's hair, Derek looked at Alex "do you?" Alex nodded quickly.

Everyone stared at Derek who sighed deeply throwing his head back then sat up straight, everyone was surprised to see a few tears in his eyes "j-just d-don't h-hurt him okay?" he croaked looking away.

"Awww Derek" Chloe cooed, "shut up" he muttered wiping his tears "There's something in my eyes that's all" He murmured. "Daddy I love you" a soft timid voice whispered. Derek's head snapped to Alex who was staring at his father smiling largely "and thank you for accepting me and Leo even though he's a bit of a jerk" Leo frowned "am not" he muttered.

Derek smiled and Alex "I love you to and you welcome" he said then cleared his throat blushing softly "Okay now hurry up and eat" he muttered, everyone smiled and ate quietly, once in a while Leo would say something that made Derek clench his fist, obviously it was something perverted or just plain out wrong.

"is that all the questions you wanted to ask?" Leo asked looking smug at Derek who nodded confused "okay" he said in a sing song voice stuffing his mouth with pancakes the smug still look on his face.

Chloe quickly paid for them since Derek had accidentally forgot his wallet at home "doofus" she muttered glaring at Derek who grinned sheepishly scratching the back of his head, "alright okay bye Leo!" Chloe called hugging him tightly and pecking Leo on the cheek. Derek huffed and wrapped his arm around Chloe dragging her off glaring at Leo who smirked and did a cute little two finger salute.

"Okay you hurt our little bro you're so dead meat!" Felix growled at Leo who nodded not even seeming the bit fazed, it took Oliver and Finny to hold him back to say even more threats.

"Bye Leo" Finny yelled waving at him, "bye!" Oliver called still dragging Felix who kept on yelling threats to Leo, "See you dude" Owen called and ran off after the two brothers. Orion nodded to Leo and walked off with his hands in his pocket.

That left Alex, "now my little dove" Leo growled picking up Alex easily in his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. "Hey!" they heard Derek and Felix yell from far away, Alex pulled away from Leo who pouted not even done kissing his little boyfriend.

"Stop it people are staring" Alex whispered blushing madly his eyes darting to the people staring at them, most in amusement, some in pity, and some in disgust. "Fuck em" Leo growled pulling Alex back into a kiss "Stop molesting him!" Felix and Derek yelled, "Oh hush up!" Chloe yelled at them both. Took all the boys to pull the two back and into the van.

"Bye love you" Leo whispered once he let go of Alex "I love you too" he said softly hugging Leo tightly, tears forming in his eyes. He was so happy that his family finally found out the truth and was happy to accept him for who he was.

"Now go your dad is probably worrying that I might rape you" Leo said chuckling kissing Alex's cheek, he smiled and returned the kiss and ran off to his family and jumped in the van. Alex grinned and waved with both of his hands through the mirror.

Leo waved back and got in his car, driving off.

"I can't believe you two guys made out, in front of everyone" Felix muttered crossing his arms, his eyes glaring at the trees that flew passed them, "no time to act like a over protective brother" Finny said softly placing a hand on his twin brother's shoulder.

"You right" he muttered and leaned back in his seat then smiled "I miss Emma" he said chuckling taking out his phone to text her goodmorning, Finny did the same.

"Well it's not like they had sex right" Owen said nonchalantly placing his skull-candy headphones over his ears and blast up the music, at the same moment. Alex flushed a bright red that you could clearing see the whites of his eyes.

Derek immediately screeched to the shoulder of the road "don't tell me!" he growled turning back to stare at Alex, who covered his face with his hands and nodded. "That bastard!" Felix and Derek yelled at the same time "that's why he was so smug when he asked after I was done asking all the questions" Derek yelled thumping his fist on the steering wheel.

A few miles Leo was laughing so hard that people from other cars were giving him weird looks.

"I'm going so kill him" Derek said and got the van back on the street driving him "oh Leo" Alex whispered smiling faintly leaning his head against the window.

"Oh!" Chloe exclaimed "what!" Derek cried in panic

"We have a Halloween party tomorrow, so we need to hurry up and get things ready!" she said quickly texting Tori and Simon to come over, at the same time. Felix was inviting Emma, Finny was inviting Anne.

Alex already had texted Leo about the party, Alice was inviting Jane, Eliza and a special friend of hers.

"Well hurry up and get to the store we need supplies!" Chloe yelled at Derek shaking him by the shoulders "alright, alright, alright!" Derek yelled pulling her hands away and did a quick U-turn to _Party City_

**Whoo I love that place! :D**

"what are you going to be?" Chloe asked Derek who grunted "what we were on our first Halloween" he said giving Chloe a roguish grin which made her blush "oh okay" she squeaked. Derek chuckled and pulled into _Party City_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay finally here's the 3rd chapter and yes i Know on the second one I accidentally said "third" instead of "second" please forgive me! <em>**

**_And there you have it, you guys met Alex's boyfriend Leo ;) a hottie isn't he _**

**_so the next chapter is going to be about...Oliver, Owen, and Orion and decortating the house for Halloween :) Hope you enjoyed this so please comment/review/and flame! :)_**

**_but if it is harsh please PM's me :)_**


	4. Chapter 4 preview!

**Okay so this is just a preview, and I want to know how it is...and if you guys have any ideas for the decoration please tell me :)**

* * *

><p>"this is bull" I muttered putting up the spider webs in our bushes "hush up mom likes the day Halloween out of all the other ones" Alice said pulling on my ear, "Owe" I yelled holding my ear pouting at her.<p>

Alice giggled and patted my cheeks, walking off off to help Finny and Felix with the zombies on the front lawn. I suddenly felt arms wrap around me and warm lips on my cold cheeks "hello" he purred.

"Hi" I murmured blushing turning around to stare into warm amber eyes. "Need help?" he said moving away from me and putting on cob webs on the tree trunks and branches. "Thank you" I said looking away, my eyes caught the girls putting on the lights. They were giggling and having fun, I smiled.

"You missing you're friends aren't you" he stated, it wasn't a question and I knew it.

"yes" I whispered feeling the sting of rejection take over me.

"Well there bastards for not accepting you, you're an amazing person Alex" Leo said coldly. I smiled and he wrapped an arm around my waist, I snaked my arms around his neck and we walked to his car.

"would you're parents mind if I stole you for a while" Leo said opening the door for me, I hesitated then looked back at the front lawn which was all done, "no" I murmured getting in. He smirked and jumped in the driver's seat and drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>OPOV<strong> **(Owens)**

"So what if we put this here instead" Eliza said pointing up towards the ceiling "then it could crawl down and scare the guest" she said smiling at him. "Uh yeah" I murmured not really paying attention.

"Am I boring you?" she asked softly, clutching the fake spider to her chest. "Hmm no!" I exclaimed shaking my head "I'm just lost in thought of deciding on what to be for the Party" I said tapping my chin.

She nodded, "So how am I supposed to put these on the wall?" Eliza asked to herself. We were standing in the middle of the large kitchen trying to find out how to put the fake moving spiders along the ceiling.

We already put the smaller spiders on the walls that we could reach, we needed a ladder but Orion and Jane were using them to put decorate the living room. Alex and Leo were decorating the front lawn. Alice, mom and dad were doing the back lawn. Oliver and Cassie were doing some other room.

I walked behind Eliza who was looking up at the Ceiling as if it was going to give her the answer, without asking her. I grasped her hips and picked her up setting her on my shoulder.

Eliza screamed in shock and grabbed my hair tightly, I winced but didn't do anything. "W-w-what are you d-doing!" she stuttered.

"We didn't have a ladder so yeah" I said bluntly, grabbing onto her thighs. "Oh" she said softly, I could hear the embarrasment oozing out of her voice. Silently, I handed her spider and she placed them on the wall with sticky stickers **(Oi work with me here, I couldn't use superglue)**

"move towards the left a little" she said as I handed her another spider, I scooted to my left my hands holding onto her thighs. I could feel her leaning up to stick up the spider. I looked up to ask how much more we have left to do.

I gulped then looked back down quickly a fierce blush crept up on my cheeks. I didn't want to see her breast squish together, I mean not that it was gross, I wanted to look. No wait, It's innapropriate to look.

_but you like __it_ the blonde wolf said in my head pacing back and forth, his green eyes gleaming with lust. No I didn't I thought back. The wolf yawned lowering himself to the floor _sure you didn't_ he said sarcastically then going for a deep slumber

"Owen" I shook my head and squeaked when I saw her face upside in front of me. She smiled it sort of looked weird cause she was upside down "how are you..." I trailed off.

She shrugged again it looked sort of off. "My parents made me take gymnastic so I'm very flexible" she said with a smile.

_hmmm flexible she says_ the wolf said with a dirty tone of voice. I inwardly growled 'You dirty perv' but the wolf just snorted and shook his head. "Oh okay" she moving back up as she did her curly black hair hit my face.

It was so soft and thick, I gulped and rubbed my eyes with my hand "okay so um let's get this done" I said in a weak voice. "Okay" she said softly and grabbed the spider from my outstretched hand.

* * *

><p><strong>OPOV (Orion's)<strong>

"blah blah blah blah blah yeah scary blah blah shiga blah shigo blah" that's all was I hearing from Jane, she just kept on going and going like she's never going to stop. I had to admit she is pretty with a horrible anger problem.

"Shiga shigaoo shiga ma shiga too blah" I sighed and leaned back against the wall as I stared at her while she talked, she's like a tap recorder I think tilting my head analyzing her. "Okay!" she screamed in my face pointing a finger at me "listen to my you bloody wanker!" she yelled at me. My lips twitched slightly, her British accent was cute. "We need to work on the food, since we are done with the living room"

"Alright then so um let's go to the kitchen" I said standing up walking towards the kitchen, Jane followed me then stopped "wait!" she hissed at me. I stopped and looked at her, "What" I muttered to her.

She curled a finger at me, rolling my eyes I walked towards her "um hehe let's go to my house and do this" she said. I stared at her than sighed in frustration "you're not going to seduce me are you" I said smirking when she flushed a bright red.

"I'm was not going to you foul creature" she yelled at me smacking my chest. "uh-huh sure, come on rapper" I called to her. "I'm not a rapper!" she yelled at me running past me out of the house and down the street to her house. I shook my head the urge to laugh


End file.
